king_julienfandomcom-20200213-history
King Julien
'' King Julien'' is a 2021 British-American musical fantasy film directed by Guy Ritchie and written by Paul King and Simon Farnaby. It is produced by TSG Entertainment, 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Based on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Hail_King_Julien All Hail King Julien], the film stars Eddie Redmayne as the eponymous character with Gary Oldman, Emily Blunt, Colin Firth, James Corden, Julie Walters, Ben Whishaw, Jude Law, and Ian McKellen in supporting roles. The film takes place in the fictional British Kingdom of Madagasdidd. The film received its world premiere in London on November 5, 2021. It was released in the United Kingdom on 28 November 2021 to critical acclaim and grossed $268 million worldwide on a €38.5 (~$55) million budget. The film received two nominations at the British Academy Film Awards: Best British Film and Best Adapted Screenplay. Cast *Eddie Redmayne as King Julien Hanks XIII, a young and charismatic man of an effervescent kingdom, who is formerly known as Prince Julien the 13th. Crowned by his Uncle in an attempt to kill his nephew, King Julien always looks forward to being in the eyes of the world and loved by all. *Gary Oldman as Mort Schwartzman, King Julien's self-proclaimed best friend and the oldest lemur in the kingdom, despite his childish appearance. He is a big fan of King Julien and is in love with the king's feet. *Emily Blunt as Clover Streep, King Julien's personal bodyguard and Captain of the Ringtail Army. *Colin Firth as Karl Clooney, an evil genius always up with a grand plan to defeat King Julien. *James Corden as Timo Farrell, a nervous and talkative scientist who introduced the kingdom to modern day technology, who is known as the Royal Scizard (Science Wizard) of King Julien. *Julie Walters as Masikura Dafoe, an old woman with psychic powers able to read minds and see into the futures of others who serves as the king's royal mystic. *Ben Whishaw as Ted Murray, a soft, dramatic, and tidy man, together with his wife, Dorothy, who enjoys his life doing whatever he likes. *Jude Law as Maurice Giamatti, the royal advisor of King Julien, who is formerly Prince Julien's caretaker. He does most of the king's duties and is one of the most responsible lemurs in the kingdom. *Ian McKellen as King Julien Hanks XII, a man who kept the subjects in soul-crushing silence in order to avoid Fossa attacks. He placed his nephew in his place as king to kill him, but his plan ended up backfiring him. *Patrick Stewart and Helen Mirren as Prince Barty Hanks and Princess Julienne Hanks, King Julien's snobby, rich, and spoiled parents who are very egotistic whom people thought have been killed by the guards. *Ricky Gervais as Koto Dafoe, the former king of the Mountain Lemurs who ruled with an iron fist, conquering every other kingdom he can find. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Sage Moondancer, a poetic, nature enthusiast man, who is the boyfriend of Clover. *Dan Stevens as Willie Gambon, a scared, timid, and exciting man. *Rebel Wilson as Xixi Gambon, the kingdom's reporter who usually focuses mostly on gossip. *Hugh Laurie as Hector Dafoe, an incredibly moody man who hates everything. He is the second oldest lemur in the kingdom after Mort. *Ralph Fiennes as Horst Dafoe, a loner, fears change, often seen holding a beverage. *Emily Mortimer as Dorothy Murray, a very sweet, hospitable, and sometimes panicky woman and Ted's wife. She's a nice friend and will always help anyone in need of help.. *Ben Kingsley as Pancho Dafoe, one of the kingdom's criminals. He used to be Uncle King Julien's sleeper agent during his Footstool Program. *Jim Broadbent as Nurse Phantom, Julien's best friend back when he was the prince. When Club Moist was converted into a hospital, he was appointed as Dr S's nurse with the name Nurse Phantom. *Johnny Depp as Dr. S, the only doctor at Club Moist, and a very enthusiastic one too. *Imelda Staunton as Tammy, a selfish, loud, and arrogant woman who is Butterfish's wife. *Peter Capaldi as Butterfish, the lazy husband of Tammy and the father of Todd. *Samuel Joslin as Todd, a cute child who strives to make his mom, Tammy happy by being an achiever and winning competitions. *Rafe Spall as Chauncey, Karl`s silent right-hand man and butler. He always helps Karl spy on the kingdom, and always follow Karl, sitting on his hand. *John Cleese as the Narrator Production Music * Main article: King Julien/Soundtrack On April 15, 2019, James Newton Howard was announced to score the film by producer Terry Jones. Credits * Main article: King Julien/Credits Trivia *The film is based on episodes from All Hail King Julien: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/King_Me_(All_Hail_King_Julien_episode) King Me]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Enter_the_Fanaloka Enter the Fanaloka]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Return_of_the_Uncle_King Return of the Uncle King]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/That%27s_Sooo_Rob That's Sooo Rob]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Are_You_There,_Frank%3F_It%27s_Me_King_Julien Are You There, Frank? It's Me King Julien]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/King_Juli-END%3F King Juli-END?]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/O_Captain_My_Captain_Pt._1 O Captain My Captain Pt. 1]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/O_Captain_My_Captain_Pt._2 O Captain My Captain Pt. 2]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Revenge_of_the_Prom Revenge of the Prom]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/The_Neverending_Clover The Neverending Clover]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/That_Sinking_Feeling That Sinking Feeling]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Koto,_Plain_and_Tall Koto, Plain and Tall]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/Out_of_the_Foosa_Pen_and_into_the_Fire Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire]: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/The_Day_After_Yesterday The Day After Yesterday]: **''Julien 2.0: **Night Creatures: **Tears in the Drain: **Karl-Mageddon: **[https://madagascar.fandom.com/wiki/King_Julien_is_Watching_You ''King Julien is Watching You]: *The sights of London are used in the Kingdom of Madagasdidd: **Buckingham Palace - Used as King Julien's castle and home. **The Tower of Big Ben - Used as Karl's lair. **The Houses of Parliament - Used as the Madagasdidd village. **The Union Jack - Used as Madagasdidd's flag. **The River Thames - Used as Madagasdidd's river. **The City of London - Used during the final battle. **The Old Bailey - Used as the temple of Frank. **The Trafalgar Square - Used as Julien's coronation center. **The Palace of Westminster - Used as Ted's prison.